My Happy Ending
by mtd4417
Summary: songfic-- RATED FOR LANGUAGE. Gretchen's boyfriend dumps her-- for an Ashley! will she be able to get revenge? please RR!


A/N: hey everyone. i just got the new Avril Lavigne CD for my b-day last week and i figured that this song (along with a few others i havent written yet) would be good song fic material. let me know what you think of this one. please RR!!

disclaimer: i do not own recess or any characters. i also do not own the song My Happy Ending!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's over.......... it's over........... it's over," those words kept echoing in Gretchen's mind. Her boyfriend of three years had just dumped her for another girl. Three years! It would not have hurt as much if they hadn't been together for so long. And for who? An Ashley. Ashley B. Gretchen's boyfriend had played her for three years just so he could dump her and get to Ashley B. Gretchen remembered trying to talk to him and sort it out. She really didn't want it to be over. Now she sat crying in her room trying to understand what could have led him into doing this to her.

****

Let's talk this over.

It's not like we're dead.

Was it something I did?

Was it something you said?

All he would tell her was that she was impossible for him to love anymore. Gretchen knew that it was more than that though. She was a genius after all. She just could not believe that she was dumped for Ashley B. She felt like her whole world was falling apart. Gretchen knew that he would turn it around to make it all her fault though. She knew it. And everyone would believe him because of his popularity. She didn't know if she would be able to handle that.

****

Don't leave me hanging.

In a city so dead.

Held up so high on such a breakable thread.

You were all the things I thought I knew.

And I thought we could be.

He was all Gretchen ever wanted in a guy. They had even talked about marriage, considering they were seventeen and would be graduating next year. Gretchen just could not believe that after all of that, he would dump her for an Ashley.

****

You were everything, everything that I wanted.

We were meant to be, supposed to be

But we lost it.

All of our memories so close to me just fade away.

All this time you were pretending.

So much for my happy ending.

So much for my happy ending.

The next day, Gretchen went to school knowing that her ex had already turned it around and made everyone believe it was her that broke up with him and that Ashley B had just somehow come into the picture. No one knew the truth. The whole day everyone was giving Gretchen dirty looks and ignoring her. She didn't know what her ex had told them, but she knew whatever it was wasn't true.

****

You've got your dumb friends.

I know what they say.

They tell you I'm difficult.

But so are they.

Gretchen tried not to let it bother her. After all, what did they know? Nothing. Why should it bother her? He was always lying to her and trying to get out of dates. Probably to go cheat with Ashley B. She had no idea at the time what was really going on behind her back. Now everyone hated her for something she didn't do.

****

But they don't know me.

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me.

All the shit that you do.

You were all the things I thought I knew.

And I thought we could be.

Gretchen slowly walked home after school that day. She knew that she was hurt. But she also knew that she would get over it. After all, it was him that ended the relationship. Not her.

****

You were everything, everything that I wanted.

We were meant to be, supposed to be.

But we lost it.

All of our memories so close to me just fade away.

All this time you were pretending.

So much for my happy ending.

The next day, Gretchen was no longer sad, she was furious with him. Furious at him for using her like that. She decided she would have to do something about it. She gathered all the notes he had given her telling her he couldn't come to their dates. She knew what she had to do. Everyone at school knew his handwriting and everyone knew that no one could forge it. She knew now that if her plan worked, he would be the one that was left all alone. She quickly went to school before the bell rang to make sure that everyone was still outside, including her ex- boyfriend. Gretchen then announced the truth. That he was cheating on her. Of course, no one believed her at first. Ashley B got mad so she came up to Gretchen saying that she was just mad because he dumped her for someone better. It was then that Gretchen showed Ashley B one of the notes. Ashley B read it. Her face dropped. She looked at her boyfriend.

"That was a day you had a date with me! You did this! You were two timing her! You were two timing me! That's it, Gretchen's right. And we are over!" Ashley B screamed. She ran out in tears. Everyone wanted to see a note so Gretchen let them pass them around. She made her way down to her ex.

"Oh yeah, by the way, thanks for everything," she said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"You made me realize what a jerk you were. I'm glad it's over now. Thanks for watching me fall, but thanks for making it possible for me to rise again too," Gretchen said with a smirk on her face before turning and walking away.

****

It's nice to know that you were there.

Thanks for acting like you cared.

And making me feel like I was the only one.

It's nice to know we had it all.

Thanks for watching as I fall.

And letting me know we were done.

Yeah he was what she wanted at first. But now, she couldn't be happier.

****

He was everything, everything that I wanted.

We were meant to be, supposed to be.

But we lost it.

All of our memories so close to me just fade away.

All this time you were pretending.

So much for my happy ending.

From then on, he was the one getting dirty looks and being ignored. In fact, every day you would always hear at least one person saying: "Who knew Vince LaSalle would end up to be such a player?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok that didn't turn out exactly how I expected it to. but vince? i guess i made it kind of obvious, huh? well hope ya liked it. please RR!!


End file.
